


climax

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: This movie date could use a little spicing up.





	climax

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: [magivel - “If we get caught I’m blaming you”]

“If we get caught, I’m blaming you.”

Velvet’s threat comes as a ragged whisper, her words perfectly timed as they’re drowned out by the blare of the onscreen machine guns. Despite the series of booms bellowing out from the movie theater’s speakers, Magilou can hear her girlfriend just fine, and she smiles thinly in reply before shifting her hand. Her fingers pinch down on Velvet’s clit even harder, and Velvet hisses lightly through grit teeth as she arches her hips.

“Me?” Magilou teases, her lips brushing over Velvet’s ear, gently sucking on the lobe. “You’re the one who almost screamed just then.”

“Well…you’re the one…,” Velvet barely manages amidst haggard breaths, “who _started_ this.”

Magilou shrugs, wordlessly pleading guilty to that charge. Who could blame her though? Since Rokurou gave his tickets away at the last minute, this movie is catered to his tastes—nonstop action highlighted by mindless violence, cardboard cutout characters coupled with no actual sense of plot. Boring, in their opinions, and not really popular either, considering the theater is less than half-full and nobody else is sitting any closer than three rows away. So about fifteen minutes into the flick, Magilou slid her hand between Velvet’s thighs and took it upon herself to make things a little more _interesting_.

Velvet didn’t complain then, setting the popcorn aside and shifting in accommodation as Magilou pulled her shorts and underwear down to her knees. Even now, with her butt bare against red plush and her whole body straining from exertion, Velvet is letting Magilou have her way.

And oh, _heavens_ , is Velvet beautiful like this. The light from the movie screen washes over her face in dim flashes of color, highlighting her mouth as she bites her lip to muffle her moans. Amber eyes gleam like gems amidst the dark setting, their gaze darting across all corners of the theater on constant lookout. Velvet is wary that they might be discovered, but that very risk is exactly what makes their indiscretion so _thrilling_.

It’s when Velvet inhales sharply through her nose and bucks ever more fervently against her hand that Magilou decides to let this little tale reach its climax. Sliding down and out of her seat, Magilou slips her skinny body into the small space between Velvet’s legs and the row of seats in front of them. She bends in, shoving Velvet’s pants past her knees all the way to the floor, and dark curls tickle her nose as she carefully tongues the erect nub.

Magilou licks and nibbles and sucks, and Velvet only lasts about another minute before she’s gone, her moans stifled behind her own hand as her leg muscles clench tight. Release spills out unheeded, coating both Magilou’s mouth and the seat cushion with sticky slime, so Magilou quickly pulls back to wipe her chin with the back of her hand. Velvet sinks down into her own mess, soundlessly gasping for air—but after some seconds, she shifts to retrieve some napkins from her handbag. Magilou promptly grabs some as well, and together, they quickly and quietly wipe between Velvet’s legs until the stain is mostly inconspicuous.

“…Hey,” Magilou murmurs some time later, once Velvet has some air back in her lungs and her shorts back around her hips. Smirking, still very much aroused, she grasps Velvet’s hand to lay it atop her own thigh. “Wanna help me out with the sequel?”

Velvet purses her lip, glancing thoughtfully between Magilou and the movie screen—then abruptly snatches up Magilou’s wrist as she practically leaps up out of her seat.

“Bathroom,” Velvet says under her breath, swiftly making her way down the aisle whilst dragging Magilou in tow. “We can finish up in there.”

Laughing lightly, Magilou follows her lead. “Sure. Works for me.”


End file.
